Blue Moon
by WarriorCats1Fan
Summary: When a prophecy calls for four unlikely wolf apprentices from each wolf pack, Spark is forced to leave everything she has ever known and follow her destiny to the mountains. But how can she follow her destiny, while evil is closer thaan she could have ever imagined!
1. Wolf Packs

**Wolf Packs**

**Water Pack**

**Alpha Male:**

** Stone(large gray male with blue eyes){Mate is Ruby. Pups are Spark and Shine}**

**Alpha Female:**

** Ruby(pretty white she-wolf with red eyes){Mate is Stone. Pups are Spark and Shine}**

**Healer: **

**Esme(Grey she-wolf with yellow eyes)**

**Hunters:**

**Cosmo(Black male with dark green eyes){Mate is Rose. Children are Moon and Sun}**

**Rose(Pretty white she-wolf with purple eyes){Mate is Cosmo. Children are Moon and Sun}**

**Star(pale brown male with brown eyes)**

**Lavender(Black she-wolf with lavender eyes) {Pup is Ravii}**

**Brook(Gray she-wolf with blue eyes)**

**Fighters:**

**Orange(Black male with orange eyes){Mate is Blue}**

**Blue{Black she-wolf with blue eyes){Mate is Orange}**

**Jack(Gray male with hazel eyes)**

**Harmony(Beautiful white she-wolf with a blue and red eye){Mate is deceased.}**

**Children are Grace, Melody, and Peace}**

**Apprentices:**

**Moon(Gray male with black eyes)**

**Sun(pale yellow male with yellow-orange eyes)**

**Grace(Black she-wolf with blue eyes)**

**Melody(Orange she-wolf with hazel eyes)**

**Peace(White she-wolf with dark green eyes)**

** Pups:**

**Spark(Small white she-wolf with blue eyes){Parents are Stone and Ruby}**

**Shine(Small orange she-wolf with yellow eyes){Parents are Stone and Ruby}**

** Ravii(Black male wolf with a blue and green eye){Mother is Lavender**

**Elders:**

**Cloud(Male albino wolf that's blind and deaf)**

** Air Pack**

**Alpha Male: **

**Tick(Brown male with yellowblack eyes){Child is Syrah}**

** Alpha Female:**

**Abeer(Black she-wolf with hazel eyes){Mate is Tick. Child is Syrah}**

** Healer: **

**Analee(Light gray she-wolf with green eyes}**

** Hunters: **

**Bardou(White male with blue eyes){Mate is Caleb. Pups are Cana and Canagan}**

** Caleb(orange she-wolf with red eyes){Mate is Bardou. Pups are Cana and Canagan}**

** Connor(White male with hazel eyes){Mate is Felan}**

** Convel(Brown she-wolf with green eyes)**

** Fighters:**

**Dolph(Pale orange she-wolf with blue eyes){Mate is deceased.}**

**Felan(small white she-wolf with blue eyes){Mate is Connor}**

**Lupin(Gray male with orange eyes)**

** Marrok(Black male with blue eyes)**

** Apprentices:**

**Syrah(Small brown wolf with green eyes)**

**Fire pack**

**Alpha Male:**

** Flame(Orange-red male with green eyes){Mate is Cheshire}**

** Alpha Female: **

**Cheshire(Gray and black she-wolf with blue eyes){Mate is Flame}**

** Healer:**

**Jade(white she-wolf with jade green eyes)**

**Earth Pack**

**Alpha Male: Dust(Light brown male with yellow eyes){Mate is Splash}**

** Alpha Female: Splash(Light gray she-cat with blue eyes){Mate is Dust}**

** Healer: Leaf(White male with green eyes)**

**Blood pack**

**Leader: Blood(Male)**

** Warriors: **

**Fang(Male)**

** Scar(Male)**

** Scratch(She-wolf)**

** Shadow(Male)**

**Crimson(She-wolf)**

** Claw(Male)**

**Smoke(She-wolf)**

**Dark(She-wolf)**

**Red(Male)**

**Outsiders**

**Hillary Black(A crazed black she-wolf with a yellow and purple eye)**

**Josh(A massive brown male with soft blue eyes)**

**StarPack**

**(Heaven for wolfs)**

**Wynter (good pure white she-wolf with blue eyes) {twin sister is Ice}**

**DarkPack**

**(Hell for wolves)**

**Ice (evil pure white she-wolf with black eyes who wants to rule StarPack and destroy Wynter){twin sister is Wynter. Mate is Fear}**

**Fear (evil dark gray and black wolf with red eyes){Mate is Ice}**


	2. Prologue

**The mysterious white she-wolf stalked through the dark heavenly forest like a predator stalking its prey. She stopped as she saw the other wolf come out of the shadows. "Did you bring the pup?" she asked him. He nodded and gave the white she-wolf the gray pup.**

** "You look like your sister, Wynter." he told her. She growled. "Do not speak that name." she told him. "Are you sure this plan is going to work?" he asked her. "I'm positive. The pups will think I'm Wynter and they will retrieve her crown for me and I will forever rule StarPack." she barked back. "If that doesn't work-" she looked down at the pup she was watching "-then this pup will persuade them to." she told him and grinned an evil smile.**

** "What shall we call this pup?" the other wolf asked. "What Pack did you steal him from?" she asked. "I got him from AirPack." he replied. The she-wolf thought for a moment. Above her a storm brewed overhead. She grinned as she thought of the name. "We shall call him… Storm."**


	3. Chapter 1

**I open my eyes to see a white furry thing. Okay. It's not **_**very **_**furry- but it's enough. What is it? I stare at it carefully and realize something. **_**Oh my gosh… I'm a cat! No. No, I'm not a cat. I'm a wolf! **_**I sigh in relief.**

** All of a sudden something rolls on top of me. I freeze in horror. It's going to crush me! But then I realize that it's just my sister, Shine. I realize that she also has a furry thing on her butt- except she has an orange one. **

** Shine rolls off of me and I'm able to turn around to see my fluffy thing. But it moves as I try to look at it. I want to be a fighter already! But instead I'm stuck being a day year old pup, only just opening my eyes for the first time.**

** A sweet scent over comes me. Ruby! I turn around to see my first milk giver staring proudly at me. I once again look behind me at the furry thing. **_**What is it?**_** I rack my brain for the name. Ooooh Oooooh Ooooooh! It's a tail! It's **_**my **_**tail.**

** I smile triumphantly. "I got a tail! I got a tail!" squeak. Ruby looks down at me and smiles. What is she laughing at? Do **_**I**_** look weird!? I ponder worriedly. I drag myself to a small puddle and look at my reflection. **_**No. No. I don't look weird.**_** I stick my tongue out at her in a jokingly way. **

** Once again Shine rolls on top of me. I bite her tail with the tiny little teeth I have. She squeaks and rolls off. Shine rolls back on top of me. **_**I swear to StarPack…**_** I think to myself. She runs her slobbery tongue all over my face. I hit her with my forepaw. Ruby pulls us apart. I decide it's all come down to this. Nobody can resist this… I use my pouty face on her. Holy rabbit tail! It didn't work.**

** I nudge Shine and tell her to follow me. She crawls over to me slowly. "Let's sneak outside!" I whisper. "No-" she pouts. "-We're only a day old!" she whines. I roll my eyes at her. "C'mon" I bark. She shakes her head and crawls away. I pout and walk away. All of a sudden this evil thought crawls its way into my head. I look to make sure nobody's looking and I creep out of the nursery.**

** I sneak past the apprentices den, the hunter's and fighter's den, and finally the leader's den. I walk out of the entry way. I made it! I cover up my paw tracks and race away. I run for what seems like forever until I come to a grove of trees. All of a sudden I can't remember which way is what. I get a nervous feeling in my marrow.**

** Behind me I hear paw steps. Oh no! I'm doomed for sure! Perhaps it's a ferocious bear! Or a hungry bobcat! I don't think of the next thing because the thing jumps out of the bushes, straight towards me.**


	4. Chapter 2

** I squeeze my eyes shut. Nothing happens. I peek a look. Black. Holy rabbit tail! It's Ravii! That little wolf! Another pup, Ravii can be a bit annoying… even though I've only known him for a day. He's a moon or two older, but very unique. He is a black wolf with one green and one blue eye.**

** 'Got you!" he barks excitedly. "Oh my StarPack!" I squeak. "You scared the marrow out of me!" There are no words that could possibly describe how mad I am. "Why were you following me!?" I ask angrily. **

** He shrinks back, laying his ears back. "I…I-" his voice shakes uncontrollably. I feel a ting of pity. "Sorry." I mutter. He nods. "Do you know where we are?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Fox dung!" I curse under my breath. "I guess we're lost!" he says happily.**

** "Why do you sound so happy?" I ask him. "Because-" he says in a matter of fact voice "- we get to have an adventure!" he states. I stare at him like he's a two legged cow. "This **_**isn't **_**awesome!" I tell him. "For all we know we're in some other pack's territory!"**

** "Well let me assure you that you're not." says a voice behind me. I slowly turn around. I see a massive brown male wolf. "Who- who are you!?" Ravii asks in a scared voice. "I am Josh. I am in no pack. I hunt alone." he tells us. I sigh happily. Hey- at least we're not in some other packs territory.**

** "Are you two hungry?" he asks in a soothing voice. For some reason I trust him. I nod hopelessly. He makes a notion for us to follow him and we do. He leads us to a nice looking cave. "My home is your home." he says.**

** "Oh-uh… we're not planning to stay here forever. We just got lost." I tell him. He nods thoughtfully as I tell him the story of what happened. When I finish he begins to speak. "Well you two traveled quite a long way." he sates. We nod- ashamed of our actions. "Thank you." I tell him. "No problem." he replies. "We should get leaving." I tell Ravii. He nods. "I will take you to the border of your pack border, but that should be as far as I go." I nod thankfully.**


	5. Chapter 3

** I look back one more time at Josh. Ravii has already left towards the pack. I silently thank Josh as he walks away. I watch until he is gone, then I turn and head back.**

** My mum is overjoyed to see me. She thought that I was dead! Shine licks my ear happily. Da doesn't show much emotion. I frown at Da. Doesn't he love me?**

** That night I get to eat my first elk! It was soft and meaty. Shine got to eat a deer. Ravii tried a caribou. I also got to try an egg. I didn't really like it. It was just gross! I'm never going to eat one ever again! **

** By night we were all very tired. I crawl into my and Shine's feather, grass, and moss bed. I snuggle up close to Shine, relieved to have her with me again. I close my eyes and fall to sleep.**

** My eyes open up to where I fell asleep. I look around and shake Shine softly. My paw surprisingly passes right through her! I touch her again, then I realize something- this is a dream! I walk out of the nursery and see a pretty white wolf sitting with her tail over her paws.**

** She looks right at me and smiles at me. She looks so elegant and beautiful. She stands up and walks away slowly. Curious, I follow. She leads me into the forest. **

** Finally she sits down on a tree stump. "I am Wynter." she tells me in a calming- soothing voice. "I was once Alpha female of my pack. I am one of the eight grand alpha's who led the four packs to new land when our past home was destroyed." she tells me.**

** "A prophecy will unfold, that will lead to the fate of all the packs." she clears her voice. **

"_**Air, Wind, Water and Fire,**_

_**Four must become one to end this dire,**_

_**A spark will fly a flower will rise,**_

_**An ember will glow a storm will apprise.**_

_**First comes death**_

_**A river of blood**_

_**But to end the final breath**_

_**To wash away this flood**_

_**Go to the mountains**_

_**Climb to the heavens**_

_**Bring back the crown**_

_**Of silver and gold**_

_**Come, come, come behold**_

_**Bring it back bold and keen**_

_**Down, down it all comes down**_

_**And peace will fall onto the queen**_

** I listen to the words carefully, repeating them until I have them memorized. "A prophecy…" I murmur. Wynter nods.**

** Little did she know, in FirePack, EarthPack, and AirPack three other special pups were dreaming of the exact same thing. **

** In FirePack, a little male pup slept and dreamed of Wynter. "Where do we go to meet?" he asked with curiosity. Wynter cleared her throat. "In exactly 7 moons from tonight, go to Four Trees and wait for the other three pups."- And then all the pups woke up.**


	6. Chapter 4

**-7 moons later-**

**My eyes fly open. It was midnight- and it was a very important night. It was the night me and the secret other three wolf pups would meet in Four Trees to fulfill the prophecy.**

** I creep out of the apprentice's den and sneak out of camp. I look behind me to see if anybody is following me- and then I turn and run towards Four Trees.**

** I could see two apprentices in the distance- but they were from different packs. I stop short and sniff the air. **_**EarthPack and FirePack!**_** Were these one of the three other apprentices who I was told to meet up with?**

** Cautiously I crept towards them. The FirePack pup sensed me first. "Hi!" he said in an excited voice. "I'm Ember, and this is Flower!" he barked. "Could you be any louder!?" I ask in a frustrated voice. "Sorry." he says in a quiet tone.**

** I sit down on a rock. "Time for a test." I say. "Who was the wolf who came to us in our dream?" I ask. "Wynter!" we all say at once. What were the first two lines of the prophecy?" I ask. "Air, Wind, Water and Fire, Four must become one to end this dire," we say. I smile. **

** "Wait." says Flower. "Where's the fourth wolf of the prophecy?" she asks. All of a sudden a handsome jet gray male wolf with grey eyes walks out of the shadows. "Here" he says in a mysterious voice. "I am Storm from AirPack and I am the fourth wolf to fulfill the prophecy."**

** I stare at him. "Hi." is all I can say. Ember grins. "I'm Ember of FirePack, this is Flower from EarthPack, and this is Spark from WaterPack." he barks happily. "I know." he says. I shuffle my paws awkwardly. "When do we go to the mountains to retrieve the crown?" I ask.**

** All of a sudden I hear a very familiar voice behind me. "What crown?" Ravii asks. "Ravii! What are you doing here!?" I ask. "I'll ask you the same thing." He says. "I followed you when you got up and left **_**without**_** telling anyone." he states. My heart sinks. "There was a prophecy…" I begin.**

** I finally finish the whole story. He sits and nods. "I'm coming with you." is all he says. "What!" barks Flower. "He can't" adds Ember. "Oh, well would rather have me go and tell the whole camp about your little secret?" he threatens.**

** "You can't!" I plead. "Let him come." orders Storm. Ravii grins in triumph. "When should we leave?" Repeats Flower. "Tomorrow night." I say. "Same time same place." I add. Everybody nods and walks away. I turn around and run back towards camp with Ravii.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I can't stop thinking about tomorrow night while I practice battle training with my mentor- Blue and Ravii and his mentor- Orange. I can't stay focused and Blue keeps hitting me in the head as a punishment. I duck as Blue flings herself over me and tries to claw at my ears.**

** She growls. "Stay focused!" she spits at me. I growl and lunge at her. I manage to land on her back and I hold on for dear life. Ravii and Orange sit off to the side watching us. Blue goes limp under me. I leap off. Have I hurt her!? I slowly sniff her to see if she if she's okay.**

** In a flash she's on me. "I win!" she says and leaps off of me. "No fair!" I whine. I stare at her. "Never trust the faking death trick." she tells me.**

** I watch bitterly as Ravii and Orange start fighting. Ravii is a much better fighter than I am. I give the evil eye to Blue and she rolls her eyes. I wish the day was over already so I can leave. Suddenly I have an idea.**

** "I have a bellyache." I lie to Blue. She frowns. "Go to see Esme." she tells me and I walk off. I know Esme isn't at her den- she's off collecting herbs with Shine. I sneak into Esme and Shine's den. I look around for the herbs that help with long journeys. **

** I find them and grab five. One for me, Flower, Ember, Storm and Ravii. I sneak back to the apprentices' den- hiding them under my moss and feather nest.**

** I sneak back out and run back towards the training hollow. By the time I get there training is done and I walk back with Ravii. "Don't forget to wake me up at midnight." he tells me. "Don't worry, I won't." I promise.**

** I grab a fresh rabbit and decide to eat with Shine- who's in training to be the next healer. She smiles and sits down to eat with me. "Hi." she says between a mouthful of rabbit. **

** "Hi." I smile back at her. "Shine…" I trail off. "What?" she asks with concern. My voice shakes. "I'm- I'm going to be gone for a few days. Don't be worried." I tell her. "Don't be worried?, how **_**can't **_**I worry!?" she asks. "You're my sister Spark! - of course I'm going to be worried!" she tells me. "Where… where are you going?" she asks me. I look down at my paws in shame. "I- I can't tell you." I murmur. Shine looks devastated. "You don't… you don't trust me!?" her voice breaks. Before I can say anything- she turns around and stalks off. I look down at the half eaten rabbit. **_**Oh what I would give to be him right now.**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Ravii and I take one look back at our lovely camp- and then walk away. We run towards Four Trees- where the other three wolf apprentices should be waiting for us. I haven't seen Wynter since "The Dream"- but I don't care. I see the others up ahead of us.**

** Ember and Flower look excited but of course Storm looks all serious. Ravii and I catch up with them. I open my mouth and the traveling herbs fall out. "One for everybody." I say. They all take one and swallow it down in disgust. I eat mine. Ugh! It's extremely bitter. **

** We look at the directions of the mountains. It's going to be a very long journey. As we walk Ravii starts telling the story of how the four packs came to be.**

** "**_**A long, long time ago there were four grand packs; EarthPack, WaterPack, FirePack, and Airpack living in the Mountains of Seasons. These four packs lived in peace for a long time. There were the eight grand alphas: Summer and Leaf of EarthPack, Trough and Wynter of WaterPack, Kindle and October of FirePack, and Thunder and Spring of AirPack. But soon the humans started destroying the land and the packs were forced to leave. Half way through the long journey- the packs could not go any longer. But Wynter of WaterPack-the most determined and kindhearted of all- encouraged the packs to go on. They fought through blizzards and rockslides but kept on going. But in the most deadly blizzard of all- Wynter the Great lost her most precious procession- her golden crown. It was never seen again. After days and days, the packs found shelter in a valley- where we call home. Without Wynter- none of us would be here today. It is said that peace will fall when a prophecy is fore told. One brave wolf apprentice from each clan will journey to the mountains and find and bring back the crown that Wynter had lost."**_

** Ravii finishes the story and all is quiet. "It would have sucked to be one of the wolves who went on the journey." I mutter. Everyone else nods. All of a sudden I hear a gunshot. I see Ravii fall to the ground- but he's still alive. I see a human with a gun. "Run!" I shriek to the others.**

** I run to Ravii and grab his scruff. I throw him onto my back and run. I crash through trees and bushes. All of a sudden I see a gorge. I see Storm, Flower, and Ember run in the opposite direction of me. **

** The hunter is running straight towards me with his gun. I see a river flowing in the gorge. "I'm sorry." is the last thing I think before I squeeze my eyes shut and leap over the edge of the cliff. **


End file.
